Mai's New World
by AvatarMascott
Summary: A girl formerly known as the 3rd espada escapes Las Noches and is out of Aizens control. She hides in the real world waiting for Aizen to go through with his plan when she meets Ichigo.


"Finally, I've mad it to the real world." I sighed as I looked out onto the horizon. My name is Mai Yoshimitzu. I am, well _was_, the third espada. It's been one day since I escaped Las Noches and out of Aizen's control. I have long bleach white hair and gold eyes.

(Flashback)

"_What do you think you're doing?" Ulquiorra said. _

"_I'm getting the hell outta here, what does it look like?" I said in a mocking tone as I started to walk away. "I'm leaving and you better not try and stop me!" _

"_Fine, go as you please but Lord Aizen will not be happy about this."_

"_I don't give a crap about what Aizen thinks; I didn't sign up for this!" I ran out of Las Noches away from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra whispered to himself, "She was always so headstrong" _

_I stopped to say goodbye to Starrk. He was always so nice to me, but knowing him he's probably sleeping. I ran into his room, just as I thought, he was out like a light. Lynnette was sleeping peacefully next to him. I walked to them and whispered a soft "goodbye" and turned to leave. _

"_I always thought you'd be the one to leave" Starrk said groggily_

_I turned around, surprised I said "Sorry to wake you, I'll just be going." I started to walk away._

_He grabbed my arm and gave me a soft hug. Lynnette was still out cold and drooling on a pillow. "Were gonna miss you. Maybe well see each other again, maybe not, but good luck anyway." He pushed me out the door before I had a chance to say anything. I thanked him in my mind and ran. I rushed through the barren desert of Hueco Mundo, looking for a safe spot to open a portal to the real world. I hope no one finds me._

Well, here I am now in the real world and I hate this stupid gigai! Good thing I know how to suppress my spirit energy or that weird guy who sold it to me would of figured out who I was. He seemed pretty strong himself but I couldn't tell exactly what he was. Some kind of soul reaper I guess, but why was he living in the real world?

I've decided to go to a small high school here in Karakura town to pass the time until Aizen comes here to destroy it and make the King's Key and I am going to stop him when he does. I know I probably won't succeed but maybe I can make a dent in him and the soul reapers can handle the rest. I know it's a crazy plan but I have to do something!

I scared the apartment manager into getting me an apartment. You should have seen his face when I pulled my sword out! I would have never hurt him but it was hilarious! I walked into the apartment and looked around. Wow this is small! How do humans live like this? I didn't care and flopped down on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

I awoke groggily. Oh no! It's my first day! I can't be late! I had read about high school. It didn't seem so bad. I got my uniform and was introduced to the class.

Oh my gosh! There were so many people in this room with high spirit energy! But they were all humans. This is weird.

I was told to sit next to an orange-haired boy who was just leaking large amounts of spirit energy. I didn't talk to him because he had a look on his face like he was going to kill someone. What is with these humans?

"Wanna have lunch with us?"

"Huh?" I looked up from my book and an orange-haired girl was standing in front of me.

"Would you like to have lunch with me and my friend Tatski?" The girl said.

I guess I should make some friends, "Sure, thanks"

I learned that her name was Orihime; she had quite a bit of spirit energy, and was not the brightest of the bunch. Her friend Tatski, who kind of looked like a guy, had some spirit energy but not a lot. We sat down under a tree outside to eat lunch.

"So where are you from Mai?" asked Orihime.

"A small town north of here." I lied

"Did you leave any friends behind?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said softly. Truth is that I kind of missed Las Noches and everyone there already. Not enough to go back though! I'm through with Aizen and Gin and everybody!

"Aw, well you can be friends with us!" she said in a bright voice.

"Thank you." I replied. "Umm, who is that?" I pointed to the orange-haired boy from earlier. "Is he mean?"

"Oh no! That's Ichigo! He's the nicest person you'll ever meet! He takes a little getting used to though!" she answered while giggling. "And the small black-haired girl next to him is Rukia! She is so nice!"

"Oh…" I was confused.

"I'll introduce you!" she said.

"Wait! No! That's okay! I-" I was cut off and dragged away by Orihime.

She dragged me over to Rukia and Ichigo. They stare at Orihime choking me in her grip. "Hey Ichigo! Rukia! This is the new girl! Her name is Mai!"

"I don't think she's breathing" Ichigo said while my face was turning blue.

"Oh! Sorry Mai!" Orihime apologized and let me go.

I finally catch my breath and manage a slight hello, still gasping. I notice that the small black-haired girl had some spirit energy and gauged that she was probably a soul reaper. But that Ichigo boy, his spirit energy fluctuates; sometimes it's very high, other times its pretty normal. Kind of odd. I also detected a trace of Hollow but I'm not sure about that.

"Hello my name is Rukia, nice to meet you!" she said in a cheerful voice.

Suddenly three boys came up to us. One was huge, had dark hair, and was very muscular, one was of medium height had light brown hair and had a weird look on his face, and the last one was small and had short black hair flipped out to the sides.

"Why do you always get the new girls Ichigo?" The boy with light brown hair said. He turned to me, "My name's Keigo! Don't let Ichigo fool you, he's a big meanie!" he said sticking his tongue out at Ichigo.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said, obviously annoyed. "And I do not always get the new girls! I just met her!

"Yeah right!" Keigo said. "What about Rukia?"

"Seriously Keigo, shut it." The small boy said. "I'm Mizuito, pleased to meet you" He made a slight bow and turned to the big guy. "This is Chad."

"Hey." Chad said in a deep voice.

"So where are you from?" Keigo said eagerly.

"Guys stop it. Cant you see she's white as a ghost?" Ichigo said to them.

I was white as a ghost. I was a bit overwhelmed and it showed. "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry, it's these idiots!" Ichigo said reassuringly.

We all sat down and had lunch under a large tree then we went back to class. School was sort of fun actually. Humans are so interesting. We had a big test but somehow it wasn't hard at all. I also need to figure out why so many of those humans had high spirit energy.

I walked home when suddenly I sensed a hollow appear. What's a hollow doing here? I wondered to myself. I better stop it before it eats a human or something. I ran off to find the hollow.

I found it sniffing around a small playground. I was just about to attack it but I forgot I can't use my powers in this stupid body! I left my gigai on the ground. I changed my appearance earlier. I couldn't go around slashing hollows looking like an espada, what if a soul reaper saw me? First I made armor that runs down my right arm while the other is bare. The rest is a long dark dress covered in belts. I also have a scarf that runs across my mouth and around my neck. I couldn't remove my hollow mask which runs across my face over both eyes and stops above my mouth but I like it there. My swords name is Naitokarite which means night reaper. It is about 3 feet long, is double sided and has large scythes on both ends when it is released.

I quickly finished the hollow when I heard voices and they were getting closer. Crap! It's probably a soul reaper. I jumped to the nearest tree and hid.

"Where'd it go?" Rukia said. "I swear this thing said there was a hollow here a second ago! I hate this piece of crap!" she threw the soul pager on the ground.

"Hey I felt it also so stop messing with that thing!" Ichigo said. "Maybe Uryuu or Chad took care of it."

"They couldn't have gotten here before us!" She yelled.

"Hey, I don't know alright? I was just guessing! Don't get so worked up." He said.

I gasped! That was Ichigo and Rukia from school! I knew they were soul reapers! I can't let them find out who I am. They would kill me on the spot! I jumped out of the tree and disappeared. _CRACK!_

"What was that?" Ichigo said.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked.

"Something was in that tree and the branch just fell off" he said

"Well whatever it is, it's gone now. Come on!" She grabbed Ichigo, who was still staring at the branch on the ground, and dragged him away.

I hummed to myself as I lay on my bed. I can't believe that they are soul reapers! Maybe I'll find out more at school. I'll figure out if they know anything about Aizen also. I have a real talent for drawing so I sketched my apartment and everyone I met at school. I never found anything to draw in Hueco Mundo because it's a lonely desert. There's not much to draw in a desert. So I lay there and drew until I fell asleep.

I went to school and everyone acted normal and I didn't find out anything, until the last hour of the day.

I looked over at Ichigo's desk and he was sleeping behind a book. That couldn't be Ichigo; I heard he was a good student. "Hey, is that you Ichigo?" I asked.

"Huh…what?" He said sleepily.

I knew right away that that wasn't Ichigo's voice. "Where did Ichigo go?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? I am Ichigo." He said in a nervous voice.

"No you're not. You're a mod soul aren't you? What are you doing in Ichigo's body?"

The bell rang and everyone got up and left. He just stared at me in disbelief. "Fine my name is Kon. How do you know what I am?" He said.

"Umm…well I-"

"I know what you are. You're just a soul reaper." He said.

I sighed with relief, "Uh… yeah I am, but you can't tell Ichigo!"

"Whatever, just get outta here then. He'll be back any minute."

"Is he out fighting a hollow? And does he use you to cover for him at school?" I asked.

"Yes! Now go! You're really nosey you know that?" Kon said.

"Yes, thanks!" I said while running out the door.

"So that's how he does it…" I whispered to my self on my way home. I wonder if Rukia has one to. I didn't even think about her. This town is so weird, soul reapers with weird spirit energy and humans with high spirit energy. I went home and fell asleep.

"What!" I awoke with a start. I sensed a hollow. I looked over at the clock, two in the morning. Just great. I dragged myself out of bed and hopped out of the window.

I came to the large park in the middle of town. It was beautiful, even with it being dark and all. I told myself that I would have to come here sometime. I looked up and saw a giant menos grande! What was it doing here! I will have to finish it off quickly without releasing too much spirit energy or I might attract company. "Slash Naitokarite!" I yelled. My sword changed into its true form. I was just about to strike the menos when I felt something coming up behind me fast. I turned around but not quick enough. I felt a sharp pain and the ground rushed up to meet me.

I woke up and sat up slowly. "What the-? Where am I?" Then I remembered what happened. How was I attacked? No one can sneak up on me! Maybe living in the real world has made me soft.

I look around me. I was in a small room lying on the ground. I reached up to feel my head, it really hurt! I felt a bandage. When did this happen? Then I heard talking outside the door.

"What are we going to do with her?" a strange voice said.

"First of all, what is she?" another said.

"She has to be some kind of hollow I guess."

"But what's she doing here? Is she working for Aizen?"

"She doesn't look like an arrancar but that mask of hers is sure odd."

"I wonder where she came from…"

"Well wherever she's from we need to figure out if she's on our side."

"She's probably the one who killed that hollow earlier!" a new voice said.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know! Who else could of done it!"

I finally recognized a voice! One of them was definitely Ichigo. I think one was Rukia to. The other last I didn't recognize.

"Well I'll go check on her. She's probably still bleeding. Why did you have to hit her so hard Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"Hey! I thought she was arrancar! She could have killed me first! How would you of liked that?" Ichigo yelled.

"Hey shut up! She's probably still sleeping. And I don't think I would mind." she said with a smirk on her face.

Crap! There coming! I didn't have time to escape so I laid back down and pretended to be asleep.

"Looks kinda scary if you ask me" I heard Ichigo said as he was peaking through the door past Rukia.

"Shhhh!" Rukia whispered. "She's still asleep."

"Hey what if she really is evil?" Ichigo asked.

"She can't be! She was about to attack that menos when you hit her. And she is probably the one who killed the hollow earlier. I think she's on our side. Bring Orihime here so she can fix her head."

"Fine, but I'm blaming you if she's evil." Ichigo walked out. Rukia followed.

I sat up quickly. That was a bad idea! Crap my head hurts. Ichigo really did hit me hard. I jumped up and opened the door slowly. I have to get out of here! I can't let them know it's me. I crept past a doorway. Inside was a man in a green stripped hat sitting on the ground next to a small table. Wait! He was the one who sold me my gigai! I paused for a second but realized that I should get going before Ichigo comes back. I found a small window and squeezed through it. I had just hit the ground when I remembered, where's my sword! I'm such an idiot! I can't be believe I didn't think about it! I crept around to the front of the shop. I saw Ichigo with Orihime coming down the street. What did she have anything to do this? I ran back to the window. I tried lifting it up. No luck. Dang! This thing must lock from the outside! I noticed that it wasn't any normal lock; it was some sort of binding spell. That crazy nut job soul reaper! I officially hate him… I guess I'll have to get it later. I ran back to my apartment.

"She's this way, Orihime." Ichigo said while walking into the room. He turned his head around. "Wha-? Where is she?"

"What are you yelling about Ichigo?" The man in the striped hat said while walking towards him.

"She's gone Urahara!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"No way I would of-" He stuck is head in the room. "Oh, I guess she really is gone."

"Hey, she left her sword here." Ichigo said while going to pick it up. "That's weird. Why would she leave it?"

_I am Naitokarite. I can't believe that idiot left me here! Now I'm in the hands of some odd orange-haired boy. I'm going to have a word with her when I see her next! She is so stupid sometimes!_

"She will probably come back for it. She couldn't have left it here on purpose." Urahara said. "I'm going to examine it while it's still in its released form. Orihime, Ichigo, you may go."

"Fine but tell me if you learn anything." Ichigo turned to leave. "Sorry bringing ya here for nothing Orihime."

"Oh that's fine Ichigo." she replied.

It was dark and stormy this morning. I walked drearily to school in the rain. I knew I could get there fast and without getting wet but I took my time and tried to think of a way to get my sword back.

"Mornin." Ichigo said to me as I sat down next to him.

I didn't respond and looked at the rain falling heavily against the window.

"Hello?" He tried again.

"Oh, sorry Ichigo. I'm just kind of tired today."

"Aren't we all?" Ichigo smiled.

"Yep." I choked out a small laugh. "Um, how was your weekend?"

He took a long time to answer and I knew why.

"It was interesting." he said finally.

"Mine to." Right then, I really wanted to tell him what I was and explain everything. He looked so confused. He had an almost scared look on his face. I guess he knew what was coming this winter. I would be scared also if I were him. "Uh, Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

"Uh, thanks."

"Well I mean you don't seem like the kind of person who would be friends with the new kid."

"Oh…"

I realized what I had said, "Um, well I didn't mean that in a bad way. I um, I-"

He started to laugh.

"What?" I said.

"You're pretty funny you know that?" He told me while laughing.

"Sorry…" I started to laugh along with him.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said with a look of disbelief on her face as she walked up.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo said with a smile on his face. "What's up?"

"Sorry I'm going to borrow her." Rukia said while dragging me out of the room.

"What's up Rukia?" I asked.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That." she pointed at Ichigo who was now laughing and talking with Orihime and Keigo.

"What do you mean?"

"How in the world did you get him to laugh!" she yelled with a smile on her face. "I've never seen him like this."

"I don't know. We were just talking and then we started laughing..."

"He likes you..."

"What?..."


End file.
